10 reasons why I hate Uchiha Itachi
by Amethyst Darkness
Summary: 10 good reasons why Itachi Uchiha and why that bastard should die. How dare he touch what's mine! SasuxSaku with hints of ItaxSaku.


**hey all!**

**im super sorry for not updating my stories, but it's because im going back to Philippines TOMORROW! yes, i was busy packing and all that, but i haven't forgotten any of you. so to make it up to all you amazing readers, i made this oneshot. not so much SasuxSaku but whatever.**

**hope you all like it!**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Itachi always called him 'Foolish little brother' in front of everyone.<strong>

It's not as if I needed reminding I was related to him. There was this one time though...

_Flashback_

"Hey teme!" the hyperactive blonde was bubbling with excitement and practically jumping up and down on his seat. We were eating in Ichiraku Ramen bar with the rest of Rookie 9 and team Gai (excluding Sakura and Neji who were both 'busy').

"What, dobe?" I asked, rolling my eyes towards him. Seriously, is he high? Why does he _always_ have to act like this?

"Guess what? Sakura-chan and Neji-teme are going out!" he gushed, blushing and giggling in a perverted manner.

Suddenly, I jerked towards my best friend – why was I friends with him again? - and stared at him darkly, causing his knees to quiver a bit. "What?" I hissed out, growling at the thought of that _bastard_ touching _my_ Sakura.

"Ehe... RAMEN!" Naruto suddenly dived towards the beef ramen before him and pigged out. After a minute, the flaky blonde had finished the whole bowl, which I looked at in disgust.

"Dobe. Don't change the subject," I cut Naruto off as he opened his mouth to speak. "tell me everything." I demanded.

"Fine fine. Well, you know Neji-teme's an ANBU now? His private doctor's Sakura-chan! And so I uhm... _overheard _from Ino that he asked her for a date! That bastard better had not break Sakura-chan's heart..."

Overheard my ass. He was eavesdropping as soon as he heard Sakura's name.

"Naru-tard, you know we can hear you!" Ino shrieked into his ear. "YOU WERE EAVESDROPPING INTO ME AND HINATA-CHAN'S CONVERSATION!" And with that, Ino wrapped her perfectly manicured nails around Naruto's throat and gripped it until her knuckles went white. "DIE YOU NOSY DOUCHE!"

Sasuke was secretly happy that his best friend wouldn't be able to bother him anymore, but all that happiness vanished completely after seeing that one man walk into the room.

"Foolish little brother," he nodded, his raven bangs smoothly falling out of his low ponytail. "Foolish little brother's friends."

I was pretty sure my left eye twitched. Just seeing his face does that to me.

"Aniki." I replied curtly when I saw him raise his eyebrow.

"I see this shop is full, I'll be off then, foolish little brother."

And with one (graceful) sweep, Itachi had vanished, leaving everyone staring at Sasuke.

**2. He was better at everything.**

Faster eater, better stamina, amazing aim... everything. Leaving me in his shadows. Even he can get my parents' attention better!

_Flashback_

"Sasuke-chan! Why are you covered in mud _again_?" My mother, Mikoto sighed at the sight of me. It wasn't my fault the dobe had to say some... things in front of Sakura, leaving us in a brawl.

"It's nothing, okaa-san. Can you wash it?" I asked (as polite as an Uchiha can get).

"Hand it over Sasuke-" Just when she stretched her arm, Itachi appeared out of the blue and held his arm over mother.

"It won't be necessary Mother, I can do it. I'm certain Sasuke has lots of clothes in need of washing." Itachi's husky voice rumbled with a hint of amusement that pissed me off to the max.

"Oh Itachi-chan! Thank you so much!" she said, going up on her toes to ruffle Itachi's hair then to give him a hug. "Sasuke-chan, why can't you be more like Itachi? He's such a gentleman!" with that, mother left with me glaring holes into my brother's head.

**3. He can make everyone sound stupid.**

Seriously. Do I need to tell you more? Itachi was a genius at six years old. He can outsmart even the wittiest person. Even when he's playing stupid, he can make you feel extremely dumb. Which, to be honest, isn't a very nice feeling.

**4. Itachi's stupid smirk at every 'amusing' thing.**

His smirk _is not _better than mine. I'd have no trouble saying mine is sexier, but no! Everyone seems to think Itachi's is!

**5. His eyes are more attractive.**

Why does everyone drone on about how Itachi's eyes are prettier than mine! I mean – it's not.

_Flashback_

"Wow Itachi-san, you have longer lashes than Sasuke!" Sakura gushed, staring deeply into _his _onyx eyes.

"Thank you Sakura-san." He replied with a smirk plastered upon his features.

"It's so pretty. Unlike Sasuke, who has really short lashes." Sakura said, glancing at me with a frown on her face.

IT'S NOT AS IF I ASKED TO HAVE SHORT LASHES!

**6. Ignoring what people say, he has a social life.**

He actually _makes_ an effort to talk to people...

Yeah, shocking, I know. But everyday, he does reply to those who actually talk to him. eg. Shisui, his doctors, nurses and he even helps old ladies with their bags!

**7. Douche-bag thinks he's... _bigger_ than me.**

_Flashback_

"Little brother, why do you have such small boxers?" Itachi asked, peering into my red boxers. I was in my room, ready to go to sleep, when suddenly, he appeared. Great.

"Hn. Why do you have such long hair?" I retorted, glaring at him.

"Foolish little brother. It's because you have a small dick, isn't it?"

….

**8. Can think of better jokes**

End of. I, Uchiha Sasuke, does not make jokes.

**9. Has the Magekyou Sharingan.**

How did he get it? That's the question. After a normal day back in my genin days, Itachi came back home much later than usual with his Sharingan activated. But that's when I noticed that there were _three _fucking comma's in it. Damn him.

**10._ Flirts. With. My. Sakura._**

After that little fake dinner thing (Sakura and Neji were not dating, to my relief. They were just on a friend-ish lunch. Besides, everyone found out much later that Neji was currently dating Tenten), Sakura and I became an item. We went out for four months before I asked her to meet my parents.

She complied, but that's when I made a mistake. A huge mistake.

_Flashback_

"Mother. Father. Meet my girlfriend, Haruno Sakura."

"Haruno Sakura? The Godaime's apprentice?" After Sakura's nervous head shake, mother suddenly tackled her into a bone-crunching hug. "WELCOME TO THE FAMILY, SAKURA-CHAN! PLEASE MARRY SASUKE!"

"Mother." I hissed in embarrassment, feeling my cheeks redden a bit.

"Hn. I approve." was all father said before making his way upstairs to complete some clan business.

"He likes you!" Mikoto gushed, hugging Sakura again. I think I saw Sakura turn purple. Oh shit.

"Okaa-san, you're killing her." I stated, before clutching onto Sakura's hand and wrapping an arm around her petite waist.

"Oops! Sorry Sakura-chan! I can't help but be so excited! You're the first girl out of the family to have ever stepped in here!"

Sakura flushed, but I felt pride swell inside me. First girl outside the family. Ever.

Suddenly everything changed when Itachi came in.

"Okaa-san. Sasuke." and he saw Sakura's pink hair and I saw his mouth curl into a smile. "Sakura-chan, what pleasure do I owe this meeting?" he asked, taking her hand before brushing his lips lightly to her knuckles.

I felt my fist clench, but held back the urge to punch him. It wont do any good, that's for sure.

"I'm meeting Sasuke-kun's parents. We've been together for four months-"

"FOUR MONTHS! SASUKE UCHIHA, HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME?" Mikoto roared, before calming down and turning pink. "Eh, sorry..."

"Sakura-chan, your hair looks breath taking today." Itachi stated before pulling Sakura out of my grasp and into his. He tucked a stray lock and smirked at the sight of my face.

"FUCKING BASTARD, LET GO OF HER!" I yelled, pulling Sakura closer to my chest.

"Foolish little brother."

_end of flashback_

I hate him. But afterall, he is my brother. And I know he loves me.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for it looking like it's rushed, i seriously have no time! i have to wash my hair and do last minute preparations and i actually WANT sleep considering i ahve to wake ip at 5!<strong>

**sorry for all the mistakes, i really dont have time to re-read it! :(**

**REVIEW ALL YOU AMAZING PEOPLE~**

**~x~ Amethyst Darkness ~x~**


End file.
